This invention relates to a puzzle toy for small children and in particular for children ranging in age of from 18 months to four years. Specifically, this invention is concerned with producing a puzzle toy for children of this age range which puzzle is solved by placing a series of pieces, having gradually increasingly larger planar dimensions, about a post held in place on a base.
In providing a puzzle toy for children of the subject age range, several criteria must be met. Firstly, the toy must be sufficiently varied in size, shape, and color so as to attract the child's attention at the outset. For example, children are apt to be attracted to such toys having multiple parts which can be manipulated separately or together.
Secondly, the various parts of the toy must be easily gripped by the relatively inexperienced child so that the child can separate the toy into its component parts and experiment with various reconstructions.
Perhaps most importantly, in the case of puzzles, the toy should be designed in such a manner as to provide the child with a high likelihood of success in solving the puzzle or, at least, a high likelihood of solving the puzzle in part. Concommitment with the characteristic of a relatively easy solution, ideally, the toy should present an additional, more subtle challenge to the child whereby the child's interest is encouraged and maintained.